Diskussionsfaden:Diwo/@comment-4754943-20160816103836/@comment-24095416-20160816155218
Hallo! :) Also zunächst einmal; Ich habe den Manga bisher noch nicht gelesen und ich kann nicht wirklich sagen dass ich ein Experte bin wenn es um den Anime geht. Werde aber versuchen bestmöglich zu antworten! Akemi-tama sagte: (Man wird ja zu einem Dämon in dem man entw. ein Vampir ist und "verdurstet", in dem man als Mensch vom Dämon besiegt wird, oder als Endstufe des Nanamari) Nicht unbedingt, bisher sind die wirklichen Umstände nicht wirklich bekannt. Wie ich gelesen habe, hat ja Mahiru damit experimentiert und es hat mit dem verdursten meistens nicht geklappt. Ein Mensch wird zu einem Dämon wenn er quasi "infiziert" wird oder wenn der innere Dämon des Schwertes seinen Besitzer psychisch besiegt Akemi-tama sagte: Yoichi war/ist ja kein Nanamari, der Dämon hat einfach seinen Körper kontrolliert, wäre er also nicht gerettet worden, wäre Yoichi verschwunden und der Dämon hätte den Körper in seiner Gewalt. Ich denke eher das es den Yoichi den wir kennen immer noch geben würde, halt ganz tief drin in seiner Psyche. Akemi-tama sagte: * Ist sie die Persönlichkeit des Dämons? (was ich fast weniger glaube) Ich nehme an schon. Die eine des Menschen und die zweite des Dämons Akemi-tama sagte: * Ist es eine "neue" Persönlichkeit, die durch das Besessensein durch den Dämon die "eigenen" dunklen Verlangen verfolgt? (Im Falle von Guren - ist es scheinbar seine Persönlichkeit, die aber keinen Wert mehr auf Freundschaft o.ä. legt sondern bei der Gewalt und Macht im Vordergrund stehen)?? Ich vermute das dadurch quasi sowas wie ein neuer Charakter entsteht für den Menschen als eine Persönlichkeit. Ich denke der Charakter bleibt halt gleich bis auf die Dinge die du aufgezählt hast Akemi-tama sagte: Merkt ein Nanamari welche Seite gerade die Kontrolle hat? Kann Guren (oder Yu) tatsächlich feststellen ob er gerade mit der Dämonischen Seite handelt? Weiß er es hinterher, oder hält er es für seine eigene Tat? Das weiß ich nicht genau; der Dämon wird es jedenfalls wissen wenn ein Teil von ihm im Moment "verwendet" wird und vermutlich wird es auch der Mensch wissen entweder während er in diesen Zustand ist oder im nachhinein. Es kann aber auch sein das er es komplett vergisst. Und ich denke es kommt auf den Charakter drauf an ob er die Schund dem Dämon gibt oder an sich selbst, dafür das er außer Kontrolle geraten ist. Akemi-tama sagte: Im Folgenden Spoiler ich - also falls du die 2. Staffel und die neusten Kapitel nicht kennst solltest du den nächsten Absatz überspringen. Shinya glaubt ja, er könne mit Mahiru no Yo sprechen, aber wenn Guren ein Nanamari ist, dann spricht er vielleicht gar nicht Mahiru an, sondern will eigentlich mit der 2. Persönlichkeit sprechen. Guren hätte dann nicht mal gelogen als er sagte "er hatte die Kontrolle" (ich beziehe mich auf eines der neusten Kapitel und Gurens ausfall auf dem Kampffeld am Ende von Staffel zwei) - es war nur sein anderes "ich". Ich habe die zweite Staffel gesehen, aber den Manga nicht gelesen - mir sind Spoiler relativ wurscht. Wenn die zweite Persönlichkeit die des Dämons ist, dann könnte er schon mit ihr sprechen. Weiter weiß ich da jetzt nicht mehr, ich hab auch nur die Szene aus dem Anime gesehen - aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere, kam das eher so rüber als ob er meint das Mahiru no Yo jetzt die Kontrolle hat (mit Guren in einen quasi neuen Charakter) Akemi-tama sagte: Diese Szene hatte mich etwas irritiert (sollte sie wohl auch). Ich war nicht sicher: lügt Guren Shinya an (um ihn vor sich zu schützen, in dem er Shinya dazu bringt ihm nicht zu verzeihen und er sich so fernhält und nicht so mitbekommt wie er zum Dämon wird), oder weiß es Guren nicht, hat er nicht gemerkt, dass sein anderes "ich" die Kontrolle hatte? Oder spricht Shinya vielleicht mit dem anderen Guren, und merkt es nicht? (Gut das kann man jetzt noch nicht wissen, aber vielleicht hast du da eine Idee falls du die Szene kennst) Drauf kann ich keine Antwort geben, ich weiß es nicht - mir fällt dazu nichts ein ||| vermutlich das letzte Akemi-tama sagte: Also im Ganzen geht es mir bei dem was ich noch nicht so ganz verstehe um die 2. Persönlichkeit des Nanamari. Ist es eine "neue" Persönlichkeit aus der dann später der Dämon wird (sprich wenn Guren zum Dämon wird, ist der Dämon weder Guren noch Mahiru no Yo direkt sondern die 2. Persönlichkeit, die aus Guren und Mahiru zusammen entstanden ist? Das weiß ich echt nicht wie es hier verläuft wenn jemand zu einen Dämon wird. Entweder kontrolliert der Dämon vollständig den Körper, oder es vermischt sich einfach. Vermutlich beides, mit letzterem nur wenn derjenige genügend Willenskraft aufweißt um sich selbst durch den Dämon zu dämonisieren. SPOILER ENDE Akemi-tama sagte: Und kann Mahiru noch die komplette Kontrolle übernehmen, so wie Yoichis Dämon am Anfang, oder wird es beim Nanamari immer die zweite Persönlichkeit sein? Ich weiß ja nicht was du mit zweite Persönlichkeit wirklich meinst. Aber wie ich es im Wiki gelesen hab, besteht ein Namanari aus den zwei Persönlichkeiten "Mensch" und "Dämon" die einen zweiten Charakter bilden können. Das mit "komplette Kontrolle übernehmen" kann jedenfalls nur sein wenn sich der psychische Zustand des Menschen verschlechtert und einfach keine Kraft mehr hat um den Dämon zurück zu drengen wenn der Dämon mal versucht die Kontrolle zu übernehmen Akemi-tama sagte: Im englischen Wiki wird die Persönlichkeit jedenfalls als ein Teil von Guren beschrieben und nicht als Mahiru. Ja, kann gut sein, sowas wie ein zweiter Charakter halt der unter Umständen erscheint Akemi-tama sagte: Sry für diese Chaotische Nachricht^^', aber ich habe versucht meine Gedanken niederzuschreiben ohne was zu vergessen - wirklich sortieren konnte ich es also nicht. Ach ist schon gut, das hab ich auch öfters mal gemacht. Hoffentlich schreib ich keinen Mist zusammen, ich hab ja noch vor den Manga zu lesen Ich entschuldige mich jedenfalls auch für alle Grammatik-, Rechtschreib- und Satzfehler. Mir passiert es oft, dass ich mitten im Satz Wörter vergesse weil ich den/die Satz/Sätze einfach im Gehirn vordenke